Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month/Archive/September 2010
Nominations and votes for a Monthly Quote that was used in September 2010 are archived here. for September 2010 Selected quotation Support # It is one of the funniest things Ferb has ever said. PhineasxIsabella 20:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) # I love this line. I quote it whenever someone doesn't get credit for what they do! Phinbella ferbessa (link isn't working, sorry) 19.44, August 2, 2010 # I LOVE this line! ~ Tralfazz!!! # LOL, Ferb, you'll get your chance next time... Chessmaster99 21.54 August 09, 2010 # Love it! I feel so sorry for Ferb... And I totally agree with Phinbella_ferbnessa... I love Ferb s2 17:08, August 15, 2010 (UTC)\ # I love it Ferb's awsome,( to me awesome without an e is a huge compliment ;D) It's funny, Ferb deserves the spotlight- Ferbrocks! # Funny quote --Pixarmc 00:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC) # One of the best Ferb quotes. Phineas18 13:37, August 20, 2010 (UTC) # Ferb is awesome when he speaks. This line made me laugh. TheMiniJayJulian that bullet. 07:56, August 22, 2010 (UTC) # This is one of my favorite Ferb quotes. # I LOVE FERB SO MUCH!!! His lines are always awesome. VOTE FOR FERB!!! x >> by MrsFerbFletcher101 (10:29, August 24 2010) # I really LOVE this quote, it's really random and funny! =D B-Cor 14:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) # The FUNNIEST QUOTE Ferb said!!!!!! # Th is quote actually made me laugh out loud. Funny stuff LOL:). Poor Ferb... # Ferb's lines are the best Marekos1996 15:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) # Poor Ferby! He's so adorable!Pammazola 23:26, August 31, 2010 (UTC) # Like I said as PhineasxIsabella, Ferb was funny when he said this. XDCandaceFan 20:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) # Oh, poor ferb! He diserves to win. Oppose # I think it is a good quote but is not THAT funny to be the quote of the month. # I agree, I have seen Monthly Quotes that are better than this one. Nomination 2 is clearly better than this one. # I agree. I'm just not feeling this one. Chicfreak123 07:28, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Comments # This quote was originally nominated by Poptropica411 after the cut-off point for August nominations. I am re-nominating it on their behalf, but all previous votes will need to be re-cast. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Result : 18 support, 3 oppose => featured ---- Nominated Support # It is one of the funnioest quotes from the show. :)PhineasxIsabella 20:22, August 1, 2010 (UTC) # This is one of best quotes it always make me laugh:D # Really, really funny!!! 09:06, August 4, 2010 (UTC) # In your face, orange juce!!!!!! Great, I realy love this :D Maplestrip 19:34, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # I'd like to vote a million times for this one. # Really funny! 09:42, August 8, 2010 (UTC) # That quote is pretty funny because he was 101% CRAZY! Pretty pink123 Summer Belongs To You! 02:24, August 15, 2010 (UTC) # I like orange juice, I have nothing against it but that was one of the funniest lines in the show. # This nomination rocks!!! # Absolutely one of the top funniest quotes in the show 16:51, August 16, 2010 (UTC) # "Okay... No more for that guy." And a good one. Patrickau 26 12:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) # This is certainly the most funny and crazy quote of Phineas and Ferb, it has to be the quote of the month. # ONE OF THE FUNNIEST!!!!!! # THIS IS EPIC!!! BEST LINE OF EPISODE!! Jacob Greenfish (Batman123579) at Batcop HQ, UK. Talk to me, I can be anywhere! 11:26, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # This quote is to recent to know if it stands the test of time. Penguinwizkid # Hm, I don't know... Is funnier with the visuals # I agree, funnier with visuals, and it would've been even funnier if they had included what Phineas said: "Okay, no more for that guy!" Chicfreak123 07:22, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Comments # This quote was originally nominated by an anonymous user after the cut-off point for August nominations. I am re-nominating it on their behalf, but all previous votes will need to be re-cast. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Result : 14 support, 3 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # This was just random; I like random stuff.Doofinc 02:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) # That was a good one!!!! I love that Phineas actually said that!!! # LOVE IT! # WOOOOOOHOOOO im voting for this 1 wooooooyah baby sing it im voting for dis 1 WOO! # I love it :) # Funny to a point that it's so awesome! Yay! # I simply adore this quote as well, it rocks!-DasSchnabeltier # I love this quote and it comes from my second favorite show. It's halarious! # I Heart this quote, and I am using my signature this time! Phineas:...You guys heard that, too?It wasn't just me? The Klimpaloon( 23:39, August 27, 2010 (UTC)) # Love this! Cracked up like mad when I first heard it. It feels September-y to me, too. Always important. Chicfreak123 07:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC) # I think it's so funny it stands for itself. 561 2:01, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # It's funny, but not Quote of the Month funny. # Poptropica has a point.CandaceFan 22:44, August 3, 2010 (UTC) # I agree # I think the other Quotes are more funny. Comments # Hey, can somebody tell me that which episode this quote in ??? # @Anonymous Dude/Dudette: "One Good Scare Ought To Do It" # This quote sounds....inappropriate...Poptropica411 10:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # @Number three, How is it inappropriate? Result : 11 support, 4 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # Definately should win! # This is my favorite quote and this quote MUST win! # If this doesn't win I don't know what will. :) # This needs to win!! It's the best!! SOOO FUNNY! # YES! I LOVE THIS! # ...this is better then the one I nominated! TOTALLY NOT POPROPICA411 AT 16:17, August 12, 2010 (UTC)' Oppose # I think is too long # I think its funny, but it would make it alot more funny if they give a clip of the video where it said that. # I think it's a little to long and complicated. Mochlum # It only makes sense with the visuals. Penguinwizkid # I wouldn't actually call this a "Quote" since it's explaining what's happening. -MooMoo-of-Doom 16:45, August 12, 2010 (UTC) # It IS funny. But a little too long. :/ B-Cor 14:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) # I agree, it is not a good choice for the quote of the month. # Yeah.... this entire sequence is HILARIOUS, make no mistake, but it is ''funnier with visuals and it ''is kinda long. Chicfreak123 07:26, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Comments # enter comment here Result : 6 support, 8 oppose => not featured